


Lost stranger

by smokingsuga



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and it fit seungjin, hyunjin is drunk oop-, i found this on a tumblr prompt generator, i think its fluffy im not sure, kkami is mentioned tho, sadly not all members are mentioned, seungmin has a dog named Skip in this, so i wrote this jdjsdjds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsuga/pseuds/smokingsuga
Summary: I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when i asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in a stranger's backyard in the middle of the night
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Are you lost?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> im back with another seungjin fic jdhfdjs  
> i found this prompt on this prompt generator on tumblr and as soon as i read it it screamed S E U N G J I N  
> and so i obviously wrote it lmao  
> a few notes before you get into the story!
> 
> \- im really proud of this chapter, it was so easy and fun to write!!!
> 
> \- as you will soon see this chapter was written in seungmins pov and the next chapter thats about the next day will be written in hyunjins pov so yeah,,
> 
> \- im sorry for any misspellings oof i hope there arent any
> 
> but anyw ays i hope you enjoy this mess uwu

Waking up from his deep slumber, Seungmin looked around being a little confused as to why he suddenly woke up. He checked the time to see it was only 3 am. Sighing he stood up from his bed, putting on his glasses and making his way downstairs to get himself a glass of water. He wasn't worried about making any sound and waking anyone up since his parents were out for some business trip.

Even though he was left alone for a while, it didn't feel like it nor was he scared. He had his friends, Jisung and Jeongin, coming over after school to keep him company and after they left he was left with his dog Skip, who was great company. The little dog was full of energy and was always next to Seungmin no matter what the boy was doing.

Stepping into the kitchen Seungmin realized that Skip wasn't sleeping next to him like he did every night when he had woken up. He quickly poured himself a glass of water and drank it fast while looking around the poorly lit kitchen, the only source of light being from the moon. He set the glass down on the counter still looking around. "Skip?" Seungmin called. "Buddy where are you?" He asked as he went to look for him. Seungmin was confused. Skip has never left him alone so why did he suddenly do it now. __'Maybe he always leaves when I'm asleep and comes before I wake up.'__ Seungmin thought as he searched the hallway.

Having searched the whole house Seungmin started to worry that something bad had happened to his buddy Skip. Not knowing what to do he decided to go look if Skip had somehow managed to get outside even though Seungmin was sure that he had locked every door and window before going to bed to prevent something like this from happening. It wasn't like Skip to get lost but he still made sure so it wouldn't happen. He didn't know what he would do if that ever happened, Skip was his best friend since he was only ten years old.

Seungmin went and put on some flip flops before deciding to look at the backyard. Nearing the door to his backyard he could hear a faint voice cooing at something. Realizing that someone could possibly be in his backyard, Seungmin ran upstairs to his room to get his old baseball bat. Quickly running down the stairs, he approaching the door once again with cautious and opened it slowly to not alert whoever was there. Once the door was opened wide enough for him to take a look, Seungmin let out a small gasp.

He saw something that he didn't quite expect to see, especially at a time like this. Right there in his own backyard was Skip happily wagging his tail as a stranger was petting him. Seungmin couldn't see the stranger so he opened the door wide enough so he could get out. Bat in hand, he started slowly walking towards the stranger and his dog, who were both clueless about his presence.

Finally being able to see the stranger a little better who turned out to be a boy, maybe about his age if Seungmin was guessing correctly. The boy on the ground also seemed drunk. Very drunk if you asked him.

"You're so cute. I literally can't." The boy was talking to Skip who was happily accepting all the compliments the drunken boy was giving him. "Dogs are amazing. They are the cutest and well... I guess cats are too, especially Minho hyungs cats but dogs are still better, don't you think so?" The stranger kept on rambling to the dog with a smile on his face, at least Seungmin thought it was a smile. He really couldn't see that well since it was dark and not to mention cold.

Seungmin didn't think the boy seemed dangerous so he put his bat down to his side as he approached them. He cleared his throat once he thought he was close enough making Skip start barking and jumping up and down as he ran around Seungmin. The boy on the ground looked at Seungmin, shocked for a brief second but it was soon gone and replaced with a wide grin which made Seungmin confused. Wasn't the strange boy supposed to be frightened at least a little bit? He still had the bat in his hand after all.

"Hello! Your dog is really cute. Not as cute as my dog though but still very cute. All dogs are cute, like have you seen them? They are so adorable and fluffy and just full of joy! I love it! I love dogs!" The boy exclaimed petting Skip again as the dog went back to him. Being confused, Seungmin had no idea what to do or say.

The boy stood up from the ground with the smile still on his face. Seungmin looked at the slightly taller boy still confused as he took a few steps closer to him. "Oh my God! You look just like a puppy yourself!" The boy said bringing his face closer to Seungmins who was taken aback from the action. "It's official, you're my favorite! You look so cute. The absolute cutest!" The boy continued as he placed both of his hands on Seungmins cheeks. Seungmin was taken aback as how straightforward the boy was especially since he had absolutely no clue as to who he was.

"Um, what are you doing in my backyard?" He decided to ask after a few short awkward seconds. The boy looked at Seungmin taking his hands off of his face with the weirdly cute smile still on his face. Seungmin was looking at him but the boy still didn't say anything as he seemed to be thinking about what to say and not to mention, he seemed a little bit uncomfortable. _'I'm the one who got touched on the cheeks by a stranger and got called a dog... And he's the one looking uncomfortable?'_ Seungmin thought looking at the boy in front of him who was kinda cute if he was being honest.

As Seungmin was about to speak again the strange boy crouched down and threw up, making sure not to target the dog but Seungmin instead. It was Seungmin's turn to be shocked this time. As he was about to curse at the boy for throwing upon him, he noticed that the boy had gone to lay on the ground.

Seungmin started panicking. "Shit, did he pass out?" He asked himself. "Hey stranger," He said poking the boys back, getting no response from him. "Great," He said realizing that the boy had in fact passed out.

Sighing Seungmin threw the bat on the ground, making a mental note to grab it later but before continuing to pick up the passed out boy from the ground, he looked at Skip, "What if I just leave him here?" At that Skip started barking, going over to the drunken boy and tucking on his shirt. "Fine" Seungmin said with a groan as he tried to pick up the boy who was partly laying on his vomit now.

_'Why am I doing this? I don't even know him'_ Seungmin thought as he struggled to carry the boy back inside.  
"Skip buddy come on, let's go back inside," He said to Skip as he followed Seungmin and the unconscious boy back inside.

Once back inside Seungmin placed the boy on the couch. Taking a step back and looking at the boy. Seungmin realized that he had vomit on his shirt and he obviously couldn't let the boy crash on his couch like that. Seungmin would die if his mother noticed her favorite beige couch having a stain on it. Sighing once again he went upstairs to get something for the boy to wear instead of his dirty shirt and also to change his own.

Coming back downstairs with him wearing a new shirt and a hoodie in his hand for the boy on the couch and Skip following behind, he thought of how he was going to get the boy to take off his shirt and put on Seungmins instead. Approaching the boy Seungmin groaned in frustration. "Why am I even helping him? It's not like I know him." Seungmin said to Skip who was just looking at him.

Taking a deep breath Seungmin started poking the boy who was sitting on the couch in a way he wouldn't dirty the couch. "Hey you, wake up," He said but no response from the boy. "Can you please wake up and wear this instead of your own that's covered in your own vomit, dude? My mom will kill me if the couch gets stained." Seungmin said this time shaking the boy.

Seeing as this didn't work, Seungmin asked Skip to jump on the boy, and in no time the fluffy dog was sitting on the boys' lap licking his face trying to wake him up and to their surprise the boy started giggling soon after, bringing his hand to pet the small creature.

"Wear this" Seungmin handed the hoodie to the boy who turned to look at him with sleepy eyes. "What's wrong with mine?" The boy asked Seungmin, clearly confused. "Yours is covered in vomit," Seungmin said shaking his head. "Oh..." The boy said looking down at his shirt and seeing the stains on it. "Here" Seungmin gave him the hoodie. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen to get you some water as you change. I'll be right back." Seungmin said exiting the room. He entered the kitchen pouring the boy a glass of water to hopefully somewhat make him feel better if he was feeling unwell.

Walking back to the living room, Seungmin saw the boy had already changed and was once again cooing at Skip. "You're so cute. Yes, you are. A total cutie." The boy kept saying in a tone you would use on a baby with the dog on his lap. Skip was clearly enjoying every single bit of attention he was getting from the unknown boy, making Seungmin smile a little.

"Here you go" Seungmin handed the glass of water to the boy once he was in front of him. "Thank you... Uh... for everything, you know." The boy said looking down at Skip. "We don't even know each other yet you're still helping a total stranger." The boy continued seemingly embarrassed. "It's fine really. Just drink the water and try to get some rest." Seungmin told the boy picking up his dirty shirt. Nodding his head, the boy sitting down on the couch drank the glass of water and set it down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Try to get some rest for now. Good night" Seungmin told the boy yawning as he was getting sleepier by every passing second. The boy nodded, thanking Seungmin once again when he handed him a blanket. "Good night," He said watching Seungmin and his dog go back upstairs.

With the bat forgotten in the backyard, Seungmin plopped right into his bed once he had reached it, not caring about anything else than getting some sleep. He would deal with the rest tomorrow morning. "Good night Skip" He said before drifting back into the the sleep woke up from.


	2. Where am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is hyunjins pov!!!

Hyunjin groaned as something had jumped on his chest and started licking his face, waking him up from the deep sleep he was in. Hyunjin immediately knew who it was, "Kkami stop," He said to the dog, not making any effort to push him away as he didn't want to wake up just yet. He wasn't feeling so good after last night. All he could really remember was him, Felix and Minho going to a party, drinking, dancing and just being your typical teenagers. He knew he would regret drinking this much when he was starting to feel more than just tipsy last night but at least he had fun.

Kkami kept jumping on Hyunjin trying to get him up but the boy wouldn't budge.

"Skip, come here, boy. Let the stranger sleep." An unfamiliar voice called making Hyunjin open his eyes as wide as he could and stand up, regretting it instantly. "Shit"

"You okay there?" The soft voice spoke again as Kkami or Skip barked. Looking at the unfamiliar dog for a second he turned around slowly and soon was met with a boy who was leaning against the doorframe of what seemed to be the kitchen with the dog going next to him. _'That's not Kkami'_ Hyunjin thought as he spun around looking at his surroundings, realizing that this was not his house either.

"Uh.. Where am I and how did I get here?" He asked the boy who laughed at his confused expression. "I woke up last night to get a glass of water and I realized my dog was nowhere to be seen and when I went to look for him, there he was in the backyard with you laying on the grass petting him and rambling on about how dogs are the cutest" The boy answered. "Then you stood up when you both noticed I was there, called me a puppy, threw up on me right after and passed out on the ground" The boy continued. Hyunjin was blushing from embarrassment as he heard the words leaving the boy's mouth. He did look like a puppy though but he couldn't believe he had thrown up on someone right after calling them that and not to mention even passing out after doing so.

"Not gonna lie, I was going to leave you there but Skip here wanted me to bring you inside, so I did." Skip barked and went up to Hyunjin to get petted as the boy spoke again looking at him. Hyunjin didn't hesitate to pet the fluffy dog in front of him. "Then I noticed you were covered in your own vomit as well and went to bring you a hoodie of mine and put yours in the washer this morning. I don't know how you got into my backyard or how Skip got outside but that's how you ended up here." The boy finished.

Hyunjin looked at the hoodie he was wearing, finally noticing that it wasn't his own. He blushed again realizing something, "Um how did I... Um, change?" He asked uncertainly. This time it was the other boys' turn to widen his eyes as he shook his head, "Skip woke you up and I told you to change as I went to grab you some water." He laughed.

_'I really threw up on cute boy with a cute laugh oh God'_ Hyunjin thought.

"Uh thank you..." He waited for the boy to say his name.

"Seungmin, my name is Seungmin" The boy now with a name answered. "Thanks, Seungmin, I really owe you one, bro"

_'Bro?? Why did I call him bro?? I hate myself'_ Hyunjin groaned internally.

"No problem..." Hyunjin looked at him for a second. "Oh yeah, I'm Hyunjin"

Seungmin let out a small giggle, "No problem Hyunjin" Hyunjin let a small smile form on his lips when the boy said his name. _'Wait until Felix and Minho hear about this.'_

"How are you feeling by the way?" Seungmin asked tilting his head to the left. "I don't think I've ever had a hangover as bad as this but I think I'll manage." He chuckled. "We have some painkillers if you want and you can also have breakfast here." The boy offered, moving to the side and gesturing him to come to the kitchen. "Thanks, I think that'll help a little."

After Seungmin gave Hyunjin some painkillers to relieve his hangover, the two boys sat at the table eating breakfast and having small talk with Skip barking from time to time wanting attention. Hyunjin found out that Seungmin was only a few months younger than him and that they went to the same school but had different majors hence why they didn't see each other at campus.

The younger boy was a lot of fun and Hyunjin wanted to hang out with him more but after his mother called asking when he'll come back home from Minho's he had to leave, of course not forgetting to give Seungmin his number so he could pay him back later for letting a total stranger crash at his place.

"Thanks again Seungmin, I really appreciate it." Hyunjin thanked the boy for the nth time today. "It's Skip who you should be thanking really," The younger boy said. Hyunjin smiled crouching down to pet Skip. "Thank you, buddy. You're so cute, yes you are" Hyunjin cooed at the dog making Seungmin laugh louder than he had ever heard him. "That's literally what you were doing last night," Seungmin told a confused Hyunjin who started laughing with him soon after.

Soon their laughter died down and the boys bit each other goodbye. As Seungmin opened the door for Hyunjin, they were met with two other boys who were ready to knock on the door.

"Oh hey, guys." Seungmin greeted the boys cheerfully who were looking at both of them with confused expressions. "Hey, Minnie..." One of them said but didn't continue. "I'm gonna go before I get my ass whooped so... See you later Seungmin." Hyunjin quickly said leaving Seungmin and the two confused boys. "Bye Hyunjin" Seungmin waved at him.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Hyunjin heard one of the boys say. "Shut up asshole and get inside," Hyunjin heard Seungmin say smacking his friend and dragging them both inside before closing the door.

Hyunjin laughed to himself as he walked further away from the house. He had quite a night and he was sure his friends wanted to hear about it.

**Author's Note:**

> yay you made it to the end !! i hope you enjoyed this <33


End file.
